


Heaven (or something like that)

by GCST45



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCST45/pseuds/GCST45
Summary: They made love for the first time.Richie is the most powerful human being in the world; Eddie is crying.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Heaven (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> Some real IT (1990) Reddie content because y'all need to tag your shit better and I'm tired of reading about 2019!Eddie being angry and toppy in my soft gay dads category.
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes, English is not my language. Join me on Tumblr (takealottodragmeawayfromreddie) for more 1990!Reddie supremacy.

Richie falls from the wave of his orgasm, soft like a feather and feeling like a new man. It really happened. It just happened and it'll be happening for the rest of their lives ("how will they still be like this when they're eighty years old?", you might ask; "life finds a way," Richie would tell you). They made love.

Fuck, the realization still punches him like Mohammad Ali. He made love to Eddie Kaspbrak. He was Eddie Kaspbrak's first man. He was Eddie Kaspbrak's first _person_.

How did he managed to be so lucky? Because, seriously, there must be a God. Not only did they survive a Lovecraftian horror barely touched, but Richie also found a way to not see this guy for three decades, find him again and take his virginity. Honestly, his power...

He's almost proud of himself. He doesn't have a lot of experience with men, let alone virgins, but he thinks he made a rather good job. After all, he's a selfless lover who never met a partner he couldn't show a great time. At least that was what he thought thirty seconds ago, before he noticed Eddie is crying.

Like, he really is crying. Blown out crying, burying his face into the pillow and sobbing uncontrollably, laying on his stomach just like Richie left him. It's an understatement to say Richie's heart breaks.

"Eds..." he calls gently, putting a hand on his back. "Hey, Spaghetti man, what's wrong? We were fine."

This only makes Eddie cry harder.

"Baby, I told you. If it hurts, you gotta tell me. You can't just wait for it to end and..."

"It didn't hurt!" Eddie replies, still broken, but finally turning his head to look at him. "It didn't. It felt great, it's the best thing I've ever felt..."

"Well, Eds, I certainly agree with you, but I can't say I see your point."

Eddie collapses into his arms and Richie holds him, lifting and rotating him until he's on top. Heart against heart, everything seems easier.

"Rich... is it... is it always like this?"

That's a hard question. Richie doesn't remember his first times with too much reverence, neither with men or women. They simply existed and worked as steps towards bigger things. His sex life before Eddie hasn't been particularly exciting aside from a few cases where people really blew his mind. Just good old-fashioned fun, nothing complex.

But sex with Eddie is different. Not that it was amazing, not that Eddie did a lot for the case (he was too scared and didn't even understand his own body), but its worth relayed on its emotional implications, not its technical quality.

Sex with Eddie is exciting, a promise for the future. They'll spend the next months and hopefully years of their lives figuring out what the other enjoys, what buttons to press, finding ways to make even an even greater deal of something that rather than getting old, will get newer. And it'll be full of mistakes and awkward moments and stupid jokes and laughter. And love.

Maybe that's the secret ingredient. He loves Eddie and Eddie loves him, and that's all they ever needed.

"It will be," he promises, smiling softly and caressing a bunch of sweaty curls.

Eddie lets his head fall on his shoulder. He hasn't stop crying, but now the sobs mix with a relieved laugh and he looks more overwhelmed than sad.

"I'm so scared..." he whispers.

"I'm sure you are, Eds. But guess what, I am, too! And that's the cool thing about it. We can be scared together. We can even shit our pants, if you're into that kind of..."

"Beep-beep, Richie."

"Sorry."

Eddie sighs.

"I'll never see my mom again."

Richie tightens their hug, nodding like he understands, like there's nothing left to do.

"How you feel about that?"

"I don't know."

They remain silent for a moment, and then Eddie falls apart.

"I should hate her."

Richie doesn't say anything.

"Why, Rich? Why can't I hate her?"

"She's your mom. You were told your whole life you were supposed to love her, no matter what she did."

"Yeah, but I also was told I wasn't supposed to love you and yet here I am. Nothing makes sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense, Eds. It just has to make you happy."

Eddie raises his head and looks into his eyes.

"You make me happy..." he gulps. "I'm so happy you're my best friend. I'm so happy you were my first time. I'm so happy you're with me and... and even if you weren't... You'd make me happy just by existing."

They touch foreheads and share a soft, long kiss, with no further pretention than expressing exactly this: that they make each other happy. Richie says it, just in case it wasn't clear, before turning the lights off and cuddling with Eddie to sleep.

This is Heaven.

"Does that mean you won't ever want me to eat your ass?"

"Beep-beep, Richie."

Or something like that.


End file.
